


Tell No Lies, Hide No Truths

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blackmail, Blogging, Drug Abuse, Escort Service, F/F, F/M, Gambling, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Drug Use, Secrets, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Drama, third party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Four different students  of Hope's Peak Academy united together for one reason-- their dirty secrets are set to expose by an anonymous messenger who owns an anonymous blog that spreads nasty truths about every student. Join Celestia, Kaito, Sonia and Rantaro on their quest to take down the mysterious M.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito & Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind & Shinguji Korekiyo, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	1. A Morning Call

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of s//c/de, s/lf h/rm and eventually d/ppr/ss//n. If any of this are your triggers please be safe but if those are your super triggers, stay away from this story for your safety.

Hope’s Peak Today  
Ultimate Pop Sensation and Idol Girl Group member Sayaka Maizono was found dead in her apartment. The Hope’s Peak Academy student was found dead in her bathroom apartment by one of her co-member in an Idol group on 11:56 in the evening. According to the police investigations, they saw the victim’s laptop which opens the tab, a blog called “Hope’s Peak Expose’ “which exposes all the darkest secrets of every single Hope’s Peak students. The authorities will conduct an investigation of this blog that may possibly have connections with Maizono’s suicide.

Two weeks after the news came out, the atmosphere of the Main Course students are now scared and opening their phones to check the “Hope’s Peak Exposed” Blog, because no one is safe from every darkest every time they posted a new one. Even the teachers and administration of the school.

To find out that your dark secret was exposed, a text message or a MYName wall will appear with your secret then if it was addressed is M. Only few students’ got exposed and either move to Reserve Course, leave to Hope’s Peak for normal high school or worst, ending up like Maizono. 

A normal morning call for the students who haven’t got affected but an alarming morning call for those who got targeted.

Had an affair with an escort despite the fact he’s in a relationship…

Lies about her own life—like all of it

This person flirted someone else’s girlfriend

Someone use drugs and has a girlfriend.

Are the teachers aware of this? How about their lovers? Their parents? Sure they have nowhere to run for they are still teenagers but how can they escape “M”’s chaos? 

In Hope’s Peak grounds, something unexpected happened. 

M’s Victims  
avocado_man: Why am I here?  
luminaryofthestars: I haven’t opened for few days  
ms.celestia: me neither  
soniaaaa: I checked my inbox. It was M, the one who spread every Hope’s Peak student’s secrets.   
avocado_man: And possible root of Sayaka Maizono’s suicide.   
Luminaryofthestars: it was ‘alleged’ y’know?  
Soniaaaa: But alleged can be possible, wait are you guys from Hope’s Peak too? Let’s all meet in the Diner nearby after school.  
ms.celestia: Sounds a plan. I’m coming too.   
Luminaryofthestars: Me three.  
avocado_man: Just right after fetching my sister home. 

[At the Diner]  
“So, you know what happened two weeks before?” A pale girl in Gothic Lolita fashion with large sized drills in her hair. “Maizono commited suicide because of that blog.”

“I don’t know what happened not until it happened to me.” A guy with a green hair started to speak. “Glad my MYName was private—or so do I though?”

“I don’t want to be exposed!” Then a tall, blonde long hair chimed in. “My family expected on me so much. I don’t want to ruin it.”

“What about me?!” Finally, a purple haired guy with spikes on. “I have a girlfriend and she would surely kill.” He paused a little second to the group. “I get it. I’m such an idiot for doing that.” 

“We all knew why we all came here, it’s because of this mysterious M. But wait, we haven’t introduced each other yet because you seem like you’re in different class.” The pale girl stood up. “I’m Celestia Ludenburg”.

“My name’s Rantaro Amami.” The green-haired guy introduced next. “Promise, I’m not a bad guy.”

“You look nice though. I’m Sonia Nevermind, and you?” She finally asks the last person in the diner. 

“Oh, I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the—“

“He’s the classmate of mine.” Rantaro intervened his introduction. “So, what we’re going to do now?” And that question fell everyone in silent except for the drinking glasses and people chattering. 

“We have to meet here like everyday.” Sonia suggested “By that, we can think of a strategy the more we meet.” She added.

“That’s awesome.”

“The only thing we need to agree on for now is we shouldn’t trust someone, not even your friends or might be your family.” Celestia commented.   
The battle for “M” has been started. And for M, you’ve messed up the wrong students—somehow.


	2. A Wild, Wild Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In fear of being exposed, harming their families, and have their lives ruined forever, they decided to spend the rest of the winter break simply to avoid being traced by M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Class 79 refers to Danganronpa V3 cast if they were in Hope's Peak Academy.

"M"  
One letter but a very dangerous enemy to face now by every Hope's Peak Academy students. Even students of Reserve Course are also afraid of them. They even took the life of Sayaka Maizono. 

It looks like the karaoke night along with her bandmates and her boyfriend, the Ultimate Baseball Star was the last people who saw her alive, who also heard her last laugh and saw her last smile from the Ultimate Pop Sensation. 

Winter never becomes easy for them. In fact, Leon was still mourning after her death. Both of his teachers and classmates are now concerned about his behavior, to the point that he was also withdrawn from all the things he used to do, even baseball. 

Two weeks before winter break, all students are merrily decorating their rooms--well only in the elementary department because high school becomes harsher as it goes. Class 78th canceled their Christmas Party in order to give respect to their deceased classmate, despite the fact that they're already in their final year before graduation. The other two classes (Class 77 and 79) will have a party for one more time in Hope's Peak. 

And two weeks ago, four different paths have crossed. A princess, a gambler, an adventurer, and an astronaut- the latest victims of "M". 

After the events in the diner, Rantaro goes straight home as the new message appeared.

"I see, all four goody-two-shoes students sharing their disgusting depths of themselves. What's your next plan? Stopping me? Well, it's like setting a sea on fire. See ya on your downfall. -M"

Upon reading this, he immediately calls his newfound friends and his classmate who was not used to speak to them until today. 

"Hello, do you have any business?" The gambler first responded.

"Oh Celestia so I called you because--" 

"Heya Rantaro!" The adventurer just sighed just familiarizing his voice. "Kaito really never changed." He said under his breath. 

"Hey, just a reminder. We have a problem to face."

"We all do." The princess just joined in. "It was M. The latest message was scary. They know every move of us."

"Can we just report this to the authorities? They are scary." Kaito rattled in fear.

"We'd better not to get scared. We just proved to that person behind M that we're weak." Rantaro reassured the group. "In fact, Sonia and I just have a plan on winter break."

"He's right" The princess agreed. "I have a house here in Japan for vacations, far away from the city. We should stay there for a while until classes resume." She explained.

"We're most likely to be vulnerable right now, we might get traced or worst have our families on edge!" 

"Kaito calm down. If we all got into that state of fear, we would be more emotionally weaker, this also means we are letting them win. Let's be stronger together whatever they will do." His words motivated and made the group stronger, especially Kaito. 

"Kaito, I know you're strongest. Let's get past this together." He smiled through the phone. "By the way, I'll take the motorbike, the rest of you will ride in Sonia's car."

"Copy!"

~~~  
The Christmas party of Class 77 and 79 was held as expected in their respective classrooms. Food, music, drinks, and dancing can be found (no underage drinks peeps). Happiness for the one last party of the year and see each other again after New Year's Eve. You can hear chatters and laughter inside but beneath Sonia, Kaito, and Rantaro's smiles, there is also fear connected, fear that they are under M's surveillance. Who could be M? One of their classmates? Worst their teachers who tried to bring Hope's Peak down? Or it can be from Reserve Course? Or an outsider? Perhaps an upperclassman? They have so many questions right now in their heads but they have to set aside them for the sake of the party. 

"Hey, Miu and Mahiru organized a photobooth for us!" Ultimate Mechanic Kazuichi Souda catches the attention of the crowd. Too bad that Class 78 is not here and Chihiro would likely take a look at the photobooth decorated with snow, snowflakes, Christmas trees, and Santa's hats-- anything related to Christmas. "But don't worry guys, Mahiru will still be going around for outside shoots." He elaborated,

"Oh, Ibuki wants to try! C'mon Mikan, let's try this snap booth."  
"Wait--waaaah!" Too late, Ibuki dragged Mikan all the way inside the booth. And they tried with 5 flashes on the booth. And the booth emitted five photos in a film strip much to the student's amusement. After they came out and claim their photos, other students follow too and taking their turns in the booth. Friends, couples just memories of this party. 

"Celestia must be here right now. The tea made by Kirumi was delicious." The princess approached both Kaito and Rantaro at the food table. 

"How about let's bring some food to her when the party ends and bring them in your house when the party's over?"

Sonia paused for a moment then smiled. "Actually, we pretty have enough supplies for a month. So, no need."

"Hey, Kaito-- Oh Miss Sonia!" Kazuichi approached the Ultimate Astronaut, landing his friendly hands on his shoulders. "I'm just wondering before the party ends, let's take a photo together in the booth. You know, for remembrance."

Base on his glance, he hesitates at first. he wanted to protest but "Okay, just one snap. Then I'll invite Harumaki for a couple of photos together." 

The mechanic turned serious. "I see. So, let's go?" He then hesitantly joined him towards to photo booth. 

"Tonight, 8 pm sharp." Sonia reminded her friend. Like M wasn't watching or eavesdropping on them

~~~  
Sonia, Celestia, and Kaito arrived first in the princess' vacation house. With a cozy fireplace, furniture, and the rest of the interior are really vacation-ready. A lady who assisted their bags was the one who left during Sonia's school days. And when Rantaro arrived with his motorcycle, all four of them sit together on the velvet beanbags. 

"The cocoas will arrive shortly."

"Your vacation house really fit for the cold season. I might hit the hay with just sitting here." Celestia appreciates the vacation house while sitting on the bean bag. 

"How about let's play a game?" Rantaro asked the group "Like Truth or Dare?"

"But only four of us? Boring" Kaito commented. "How about a game called 'Love Is...'? I have the board." 

The two ladies were happy, well except for one.

"Rantaro, are you okay?" Celestia assured him as she taps in his shoulders. "Still paranoid on M?" Kaito asked the adventurer.

"We're safe in any danger because of the guards outside. Except if they get caught by the cams themselves and the alarms."

Phew, they breathe the air. 

"Okay, so let's get started!" Kaito cheerfully announced the game and so does the arrival of cocoas for them. The game was already started for the question...

"Are you willing to change for someone you love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This was supposed to be posted last February 26 but final exams came along so it ended up delayed. And we're about to start another semester immediately with no vacation so another lagging update. Really sorry but the school does really matters. 
> 
> And oh, I already start drafting the next chapter started with Sonia. What do the Ultimate Princess hide and her secret might be a huge obstacle to becoming a queen? And I'll edit the tags as well so stay tune!


End file.
